1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door grip assembly of a lock-in type to lock a door in a business cabinet or like stationary frame.
2. Prior Art
In a prior art door grip assembly, a grip casing is secured to a base member which is secured to the rear surface of a door, a vertical bar is inserted through a vertical bore in a grip stem and a hole in a grip casing wall, an E or C-shaped lock ring is fitted in a peripheral groove of the vertical rod, an angular drive bar is inserted through a vertical through bore formed in the vertical bar, a lock pin is driven into the vertical and angular drive bars, a latch support is secured by a screw to the base member, a vertical round bar of the latch is inserted through a vertical bore of the latch support, and E or C-shaped lock pin is fitted in a peripheral groove of the vertical round bar.
However, such prior art door grip assembly, which is obtained by locking the vertical bar of the grip, vertical round bar of the latch and the angular drive bar with the E or C-shaped ring and the lock pin and also securing the latch support to the base member with the screw, requires many assembling steps, thus leading to a high cost of assembling. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost.
In another aspect, the doors which are hinged to a stationary body belong to one of two types, i.e., a right opening type in which the hinge pin is on the left side while a stationary frame side counterpart member is on the right side, and a left opening type in which the hinge pin is on the right side while the counterpart member is on the left side. However, in the prior art door grip assembly the grip casing and latch support are disposed fixedly with respect to the base member. Therefore, it is necessary to provide exclusive door grip assemblies for the right and left opening type doors, thus making it impossible to save the manufacturing cost by mass production of assemblies of a single type.
Besides, stocking door grip assemblies of the two different types dictates much shelf space. Further, it is necessary to check the type of each assembly when the assembly is sold, that is, the selling stage is cumbersome and liable to erroneous delivery.